


Krople deszczu

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Autumn, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Soft Boys, but such a lonely summer it has been, life can be pretty in our mind, simple things
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Twoje uśmiechy przypominają mi babie lato.Boję się, że przeminą.Chciałbym złapać je, gdzieś zapisać,i czytać ich nuty....nawet gdy ciebie nie będzie.Chciałbym mieć kolekcję twoich myśli wśród własnych,by móc przeżywać twoje marzenia i być z tobą w twych koszmarach.Chciałbym dzielić się czymś więcej, niż uścisk dłoni.Zrobiłbym to. Jeśli mi pozwolisz.SHM





	Krople deszczu

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Severus Potter.**

Niebo rzyga lodowatą wodą.  
Jego blond loki są mokre i ciemne.  
— Masz liścia we włosach.

* * *

Moje palce plątają się w wiecznych kudłach.  
— Daj. — Sięga ku mnie. — Proszę.  
Szczerzy się. Liść ma barwy pochmurnego zachodu słońca.

* * *

— Co widzisz w jesieni?  
Wzruszam ramionami.  
_Twoją twarz po dwóch miesiącach przerwy._

* * *

— Jest taka... rodzinna.  
— Jak paczka Weasleyów zebrana pod jednym dachem. — Śmieje się. — Ja widzę szare niebo i...

* * *

Pachnie jak stare cegły, drewno z kominka. Mokre policzki.  
— ...umierającą zieleń — szepcze.  
Nagle, też widzę szarość.

* * *

Bada moje oczy.  
Jest jak deszczowy dzień.  
_kocham słuchać szumu kropel. gdy mkną, by roztrzaskać się na zimnym gruncie._

* * *

— Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zrobisz niczego zbyt głupiego. Beze mnie.  
Wzdycham. Teraźniejszość zalatuje snem.  
— Obiecaj mi, że zawsze będziesz na miejscu, by mnie powstrzymać.

* * *

Mój głos to znak zapytania.  
Wisi w powietrzu niczym zwiędły kwiat.  
_łodyga straciła grunt_

* * *

Jego palce są jak lód. Przesuwa je po moim czole.  
Odgarnia włosy z mojej twarzy.  
— Nie zimno ci? — sapię; nagły podmuch.

* * *

Przygryza wargę. Widzę, że się trzęsie.  
— Chodź, pewno zostało trochę obiadu.  
Odwracam się i wiatr pluje mi w twarz.

* * *

Łyżki gorącej zupy cebulowej znikają w moim gardle.  
Sparzyłem sobie język.  
— Smakuje ci?

* * *

Podnosi wzrok przed sekundą błądzący po stole. Uśmiecha się skromnie.  
— Jak zawsze. Lubię takie momenty — dodaje po chwili.  
Brzmi sobotnim porankiem. Rozgrzanym łóżkiem i ziewnięciami.

* * *

Zbieram nasze talerze.  
Marszczy brwi. Zrywa się z krzesła i przytula mnie od tyłu.  
— Co robisz? — Próbuję się obrócić.

* * *

— Mam ochotę na dokładkę.  
Wyjmuje naczynia z moich rąk i kładzie je z cichym brzdękiem na stole.  
— Um, to daj, naleję ci.

* * *

Zagradza przestrzeń, gdy sięgam po jego talerz.  
— Mógłbyś, na moment, spojrzeć na mnie?  
Jego szare oczy grzmią na horyzoncie.

* * *

Chwytam jego ramiona niczym koło ratunkowe.  
_przed czym?_  
— Czego się boisz?

* * *

Jego głos brzmi jak deszcz na ciemnym niebie.  
— Cebula. — Mrugam, zanurzając się na chwilę w znajomej mgle. — Nie znoszę, gdy piecze w oczy.

* * *

Jego uśmiech rysuje dołeczki.  
Ma ładne kości policzkowe.  
— Ostatnio nie zachowujesz się jak ty.

* * *

Odsuwam się, chwytając talerze.  
— Może dlatego, że to nowy ja? — sugeruję od niechcenia, robiąc minę.  
Moje serce to ogon bobra uderzający o tamę.

* * *

Chwytam sekundę jego spojrzenia. Zaparowane.  
Słońce ładnie by w nim wyglądało.  
_Gdzie się zapala światło?_

* * *

— Wydaje mi się, że niektóre zmiany... nie są na miejscu.  
Trąca ręką kant stołu.  
_Przypomina mi outsidera._

* * *

— Tak? No a co z tobą? — odparowuję. Bardziej cebulowo niż zamierzałem.  
Prosta linia jego ust łamie się.  
— Ja raczej odkrywam to, co trwa już od dawna.

* * *

Słowa schowały się głęboko w moim gardle.  
Czego się boję?  
— To... dam ci tej zupy.

* * *

Kręci głową.  
— Nie trzeba. — Oznajmia miękko jak wiewiórczy ogon.  
To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy nie wiem, o co biega.

* * *

Obracam się w kierunku zmywaka. plecami do kolejnej okazji  
— Idę się przejść.  
Słyszę jego kroki.

* * *

— Zaczekaj, zaraz skończę, możemy–  
trzaśnięcie drzwi  
_I kto tu zachowuje się inaczej? Ja się po prostu do ciebie przystosowuję._

* * *

Wycieram mokre ręce o spodnie.  
Pachnę jak moja matka.  
Ziąb uderza mnie w twarz.

* * *

— Czemu wyszedłeś bez płaszcza?  
Wyciągam ku niemu rękę z ubraniem.  
Udaje posąg z kamienia. Nie widzę jego brwi.

* * *

Jesień muska blond włosy.  
_Jesienią, jesienią sady się rumienią_  
jak jego policzki.

* * *

— Nie jest mi zimno. — Szczęka zębami.  
— Naucz się wreszcie kłamać, co? Albo nie próbuj wcale.  
Okrywam go płaszczem.

* * *

— Chciałbyś, żebym ci kłamał?  
Jego głos szumi czymś, czego jeszcze nie znam.  
— Nie — odpowiadam szczerze. — To chyba oczywiste.

* * *

Zwraca twarz ku mnie.  
Wygląda jak śnieg we wrześniu.  
_nie na miejscu_

* * *

— Więc — obejmuję go ramieniem — co się zmieniło?  
Cały czas jest za szczupły.  
Jest liściem na wietrze.

* * *

Wzrusza ramionami. Jego płaszcz szeleści.  
— Wszystko i nic jednocześnie. Za mało rozmawiamy, nie sądzisz?  
Kopiuje mój gest.

* * *

Wciągam ziąb w płuca.  
Piecze.  
— Możemy do tego wrócić. Na przykład teraz.

* * *

Czuję, że zbiera coś w sobie.  
Czekam cierpliwie.  
Gołąb siadł na krawężniku nieopodal. Dziubie w ziemi.

* * *

Pstryka językiem.  
Denerwuje się.  
To na mnie przechodzi. Chciałbym umieć nam pomóc.

* * *

Gwałtownie wypuszcza strużkę pary.  
— Chyba nie umiem o tym rozmawiać. Wiesz? To jakieś takie... nie na słowa... Nie na _moje_ słowa...  
Robi się cicho.

* * *

— W porządku. Nie musimy rozmawiać. Możemy pomilczeć.  
Mruczę, nagle bojąc się liter.  
Odsuwa się ode mnie.

* * *

Wodzi wzrokiem wkoło. Pasuje do nieba.  
może szuka natchnienia.  
— Możemy... coś zrobić...?

* * *

Obserwuję jego oczekiwanie.  
Spina się.  
Kiwam głową.  
— Co takiego cię stresuje? — pytam spokojnie.

* * *

Przygryza wargę.  
— Tak naprawdę, absolutnie wszystko. Każdy ruch. Każde słowo. Każda myśl... Bo nie wiem – nie mogę wiedzieć – co będzie dalej.

* * *

Kładzie dłoń na mojej, spoczywającej biernie na zimnej ziemi.  
Okropnie się trzęsie.  
Zaciskam nasze palce jak łańcuch.

* * *

— Chodzi po prostu o to, że... nie chcę, żebyś znów przestał... żeby znów nie było cię...  
Nie kończy zdania.  
A ja dalej czekam, jak postument.

* * *

— Nie chcę kiedykolwiek żałować, że nie zrobiłem czegoś tylko z powodu strachu. Chociaż, to wcale nie _wyłącznie_ strach. To więcej. Strasznie znacznie więcej.

* * *

— Co takiego? — pytam; szemrzący strumyk.  
— Ty — wydycha chmurkę.  
Chciałbym, by na mnie spojrzał.

* * *

— Nie chcę ciągnąć... kłamstwa. Nie chcę każdego dnia przysięgać sobie, że zrobię to jutro.  
Moczy wargi językiem.  
— Cokolwiek miałoby się stać, chcę wiedzieć, że nie zmarnowałem szansy.

* * *

— Znów myślałeś o tamtym incydencie? To przeszłość, Scor. Mieliśmy czternaście lat.  
— No i ile się zmieniło?  
Świat staje na moment.

* * *

W jego jasnych oczach odbija się mały chłopiec.  
— Tamto to przeszłość, owszem. A co jest w przyszłości?  
Wzruszam ramionami. Po raz kolejny rozumiem mrówki.

* * *

— Masz rację, wiesz, dużo myślałem. Chyba zdecydowanie za dużo myślę. Ciągle się tylko cofam. Chcę przestać myśleć i zacząć... iść po to, na czym mi zależy.  
— Więc zrób to.  
Jakby to było takie łatwe. _czary-mary_

* * *

Śmieje się. To dźwięk na skraju przepaści.  
— Może naprawdę– Może tym razem rzeczywiście nie powinienem się nad tym głowić. Tylko nie wiem, czy–  
Kręci głową.

* * *

— Wyobrażasz sobie, jak by to było żyć w swoich marzeniach?  
— Hmm, byłoby trochę... nierealistycznie.  
Uśmiech pociąga kąciki jego ust.

* * *

— Więc czego chcesz?  
Zaciska dłoń na mojej. To odruch.  
— Mogę ci pokazać?

* * *

Słyszę tango w swoich żyłach.  
Liście szumią, sunąc z wiatrem.  
Wiatr przeczesuje jego włosy.

* * *

Pochyla się ku mnie. Nasze twarze są prawie jedną.  
Obserwuję jego napięcie, czując własne.  
Skądś wiem, co się zaraz stanie.

* * *

Kładzie dłoń na moim policzku. Jest zimna.  
Na razie nic nie przekracza normy.  
Poza większym obrazkiem.

* * *

Mijają lata świetlne.  
Moje serce tłucze się niemiłosiernie.  
Jego usta to prawie jego echo.

* * *

Oddech za oddechem.  
Patrzy w moje źrenice.  
Zamykam powieki.

* * *

Otwarłem drzwi zmarzniętemu aniołowi.  
Jego wargi są spierzchnięte i zimne.  
I słone.

* * *

— Smakujesz zupą cebulową — szepczę w jego usta, jak głupek.  
Czuję się głupio.  
Wesoło-głupio.

* * *

Otwieram oczy.  
Przygląda mi się w zdziwieniu.  
Wygląda jak dziecko, które po raz drugi zobaczyło wielki świat.

* * *

— Chyba nie wierzę.  
Jego oddech mógłby być sauną na Alasce. Wydaje się nietrzeźwy.  
— Ja chyba też nie. Ale to nie zmienia faktów.

* * *

Siedzimy na ziemi. Zima grozi jesieni.  
Jego dłoń w mojej; moja dłoń w jego.  
Oddychamy razem.

* * *

— I widzisz, Scor? A życie toczy się dalej.  
— I kiedyś zatrzyma...  
Przytulam go do siebie. Jego serce to krople deszczu o szybę.  
— Więc nie marnujmy go więcej na przeszłość.

**Author's Note:**

> Takie byle co. Aczkolwiek jeśli wam się podobało, dajcie znać! To zawsze bardzo miłe.


End file.
